Voices of Flowers
by Strawberryjubilee
Summary: On shot. A Valentine themed ficcie, just read on “I will do anything as long as she is happy. I want her to be happy, even though it isn’t with me.” R&R, please!


**Voices of Flowers**

**Warning:** Shoujo ai.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** TomoyoXSakura  
**Beta: **NiennaAngel (LJ: SkyAngel2009)  
**Summary: **On shot. A Valentine themed ficcie, just read on _"I will do anything as long as she is happy. I want her to be happy, even though it isn't with me."_

* * *

_Dedicated to my lil' Pooh-chan…_

* * *

She was on her way to meet Sakura at the school cafeteria when she saw Syaoran calling on the other girl a few feet away from her. She hid herself behind a tree to cover her from their sights. 'I know I shouldn't be peeping on other people's business, but I can't help myself. I have to know what is going on. Moreover, Sakura is my best friend, perhaps even more to me. I have to take care of her, right? Sure, that must be the reason for my curiosity.'

"Sakura…" The boy blushed as he called her name.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted him as cheery as always.

"Do you have a moment? I have something that I need to talk about with you."

Tomoyo had an idea of where this conversation was heading, but she was sure Sakura had no clue about it. It was almost Valentine's Day and the perfect time to ask someone out. Sakura may be a great card captor, but she is always clueless when it comes to feelings.

"I was on my way to the cafeteria to meet Tomoyo-chan, we can talk there," she said as she took a step towards the cafeteria.

"Sa-Sakura, wait!" He held her arm to stop her. Tomoyo felt a sudden twitch in her stomach watching the scene in front of her. "I need to talk to you alone…" The boy lowered his head trying to cover his blush. He handed her a bouquet of moss roses. The Daidouji family owned a flower shop so Tomoyo knows the meanings of flowers. The meaning of a moss rose was 'confession of love'. The thought of it made Tomoyo feel uncomfortable.

"Syaoran-kun?" She looked at him clueless.

"I.. You.. I mean... Would you like to go on a date with me, Sakura?" He didn't dare to look at the girl.

Sakura only stared at him for a moment until she could register what he just said.

"Sakura, I like you. Would you go out with me?" He repeated, this time more firmly. He managed to hold her hand and look into her eyes as he confessed his feelings.

Behind the shade of the tree, Tomoyo unconsciously clenched her hand around the fabric of her skirt. 'Moss roses… confession of love…' She felt like her heart was burning. It hurt her. She was aware that she didn't own Sakura in spite of how close they are. She was aware of the fact that one day Sakura will find a lover and leave her. Despite the fact that she always reminded herself about that knowing that the time has come made her feel awful. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. She bit her lower lip to hold the tears back, but it was no use, the tears kept trickling down. She saw Sakura answer faintly, but she couldn't hear what she said. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wiped her tears away and ran to the nearest toilet to wash off the traces of her tears. Then, slowly she walked towards the cafeteria with a broken heart.

* * *

She was relieved when she reached her room. She could let go of the fake smile she was wearing all day. She didn't want to make Sakura worry, especially over her. Sakura is her most precious person, that's why she wants Sakura to be happy no matter what. Her biggest happiness is to see Sakura's happiness.

"That's right… as long as Sakura is happy, I'm happy too…" She smiled faintly. Slowly, the pain in her heart began to fade away. "I will do anything as long as she is happy. I want her to be happy, even if it isn't with me." A vision of Syaoran holding Sakura's hand appeared in her mind. "Yes, I will be happy as long as Sakura is happy," she said firmly.

* * *

"Moshi moshi, this is the Daidouji's residence. May I help you?"

"Tomoyo-chan, this is Sakura," a cheerful voice could be heard from the other line of the phone.

Hearing the joy in her friend's tone made her smile. 'At least she's happy…' she thought. "Sakura-chan, I'm glad to hear your voice. Is there anything I could do, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo already missed her friend even though it was only a few hours since they last met.

"I need your help on something…" Tomoyo could feel the hesitance in Sakura's voice. "but I-I'm not sure I should ask.. I-I..." Sakura couldn't continue her sentence.

"Sakura-chan, if there is anything I could do for you, I would be willing to do it." For a second no reply was heard. "Sakura?"

Tomoyo could hear that the other girl took a deep breath before replying. "IamgoingonadateandIneedyourhelpfortheoutfit," she blurted very quickly.

"Pardon me?"

Another deep breath was heard before Sakura's reply, "I'm going on a date on Valentine's Day and I need you to help me with my outfit…"

It was unusual for Sakura to ask her to design an outfit for her; usually it was Tomoyo forcing the other girl to try on her newest designs. 'Maybe Syaoran really means something to her.' Tomoyo sighed. _"As long as Sakura is happy, I'm happy too…" _Tomoyo remembered what she said to herself a few days ago. Then she too took a deep breath before answering, "Sure, that would be my pleasure. I will definitely design an outfit that would look gorgeous on you." Tomoyo smiled sincerely, even though Sakura couldn't see it. She was happy that she could please Sakura.

"Sankyuu, Tomoyo-chan!"

"I'm happy to help, Sakura."

"Ano, Tomoyo-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Would you accompany me to the cherry blossom park?"

"Well, if that's what you want I will accompany you until you meet Syaoran."

"Syaoran? Bu-but I haven't told you with whom I'm going out with."

"It's obvious, Sakura. Don't worry, you'll be okay. I better get started on making the design then. See you at school, Sakura."

"Bu-but Tomoyo-" Tomoyo quickly turned off the phone before Sakura continued, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"As long as Sakura is happy, I am happy too… I should be..."she sobbed, "but why do I feel this way?" An odd emotion made her chest feel heavy.

* * *

"How do I look?" She was wearing a pink and white colored kimono with cherry blossom patterns on it.

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan…" A faint blush appeared on the brunette girl's face. Tomoyo couldn't tear her gaze away from the girl in front of her. 'I wish I was the one in your heart, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "Wait a minute..." Tomoyo tilted Sakura's chin, which made Sakura blush deeper.

"To-tomoyo…"

The dark haired girl smiled. She felt the urge to kiss the angelic girl in front of her, but she knew it was best not to act upon her feelings. She placed a pink cherry blossom behind Sakura's ear. "There you look perfect now." Tomoyo smiled again, she was enjoying the closeness between them.

Sakura looked down studying her nails. Tomoyo loves to tease Sakura because she knows that the brunette girl easily blushes and she thinks that Sakura looks very cute that way.

"I wish I could video tape you like I always do, but it's your first date, so I think that won't be appropriate." Tomoyo let out a light sigh. She was tugging on her camcorder bag.

"You can bring it, Tomoyo-chan. It would be a waste not to film the cherry blossoms." Tomoyo's eyes widen, she was curious for Sakura's sudden change. Usually, Sakura is too shy to be video taped, Tomoyo was the one who influenced her to agree with it.

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure…" Sakura reached for her bag and was about to stand up when something caught her eyes. "Tomoyo, whose kimono is that?"

Tomoyo followed Sakura's gaze and she lowered her head. "Th-that's mine." Wishing that she were the one dating Sakura instead of Syaoran, she made a kimono matching Sakura's for herself. She knew that her wish couldn't come true, but she hoped that looking at the kimono could enlighten her feelings. "I-I…It's new..." she stammered. "I got the idea after making yours." Somehow, Sakura was amused looking at her friend blushing.

"Then you should try it on, Tomoyo-chan! I'm sure it will look great on you," Sakura urged her.

"I don't think that would be necessary…"

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan… Please…"

Tomoyo couldn't turn down Sakura's request. "I'll try it on if you insist…"

"Aww… kawaaaiii… You're so cute, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said loudly in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks…" She was very happy to hear it. Abruptly, she turned around hoping that Sakura didn't see the blush creeping on her cheeks. "I guess we better get going or you will be late, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and looked at Tomoyo with an unreadable expression. "Don't worry, I won't be late."

* * *

They sat under the blooming cherry blossom tree, fascinated by its beauty. Tomoyo was already filming her beloved friend as they wait for Syaoran to come. "What takes him so long? It's not nice to let a girl wait this long." Not that she minded Syaoran's lateness, because she could have more time with Sakura. Tomoyo was enjoying their time together; it was almost like a real date. The two of them together, under the beautiful cherry blossom tree, sitting very close to each other; Tomoyo was even hoping that Syaoran wouldn't come at all so she can spend the rest of the day with Sakura.

"No, no… that would be so selfish of you, Tomoyo…" She didn't realize that she said it out loud.

"Tomoyo?"

"Ano… nothing…" She continued videotaping Sakura and their surroundings.

Sakura began to open her bag and took out two heart shaped bentos and a set of tea.

Tomoyo was distracted from her previous activity and kept staring at Sakura. 'So sweet, she even prepared lunch for him. Such a lucky guy,' she sighed deeply.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura realized that her friend was gazing at her. "Is there anything wrong? You keep spacing out," she looked worried.

"No, nothing. I'm fine." She gave her best to make her smile look sincere. "Shouldn't you wait until Syaoran comes?" She was confused why Sakura was opening the bentos.

"Sit down, Tomoyo," Sakura gestured Tomoyo to sit net to her.

Tomoyo nodded and sat down, watching Sakura curiously.

Sakura placed one heart shaped bento in front of Tomoyo and one in front of herself. Inside the bento were various types of sushi, Tomoyo's favorite food, decorated in a Valentine 's Day theme. The sushi were arranged to shape like a flower. Besides that, Tthe bento was decorated with small heart and flowery garnish. "Tomoyo-chan, happy Valentine's Day!" Sakura smiled cheerfully and gave her friend a hug. "Now, let's eat. Ittadakimasu!"

Tomoyo was dazed and it took her a few seconds to register what was going on. "I-I don't understand, Sakura-chan. What about Syaoran-kun?"

"He isn't coming."

"Bu-but? How come?"

Sakura chuckled seeing her friend so clueless. Usually she was the clueless one, but this time Tomoyo seemed to be completely confused. "There was no date with him in the first place."

"Bu-but I saw him confessing his love to you…"

Sakura's eyes widen. "You were peeping on me, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo bowed her head. "Gomen ne… I couldn't help myself…"

"Did you hear my reply to him?"

"No…" She couldn't bring herself to face Sakura. "I was afraid to hear it." She answered faintly, but Sakura heard it.

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing to talk. "I-I told him I liked someone else." She halted. "I-I just realized that my feelings for you are more than friendship. I couldn't bring myself to ask you out, so I planned this…" she paused again, "I-I love you, Tomoyo-chan…" She looked Tomoyo in the eye and held her hand. She summoned The Flower card and suddenly flower petals were falling around them. "Will you be my girlfriend, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. She was so surprised and thrilled that she couldn't form any words.

Sakura held Tomoyo's chin and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you, Tomoyo-chan." She wasn't scared to tell her feelings now that she knows Tomoyo feels the same.

"I love you too, Sakura." She picked up a cherry blossom and gave it to Sakura. "Do you know what the meaning of Sakura is?" Sakura shook her head. "It means divine beauty. It really suits you."

Sakura summoned The Flower card again and suddenly petals of magnolias were swirling around them. She created a bouquet of magnolias with the magic of the card and gave them to Tomoyo. Magnolias were Tomoyo's favorite flowers; Sakura knew the fact since they were friends since the third grade. "What is the flower language for magnolias?"

"Ano…" She blushed. "Glorious beauty."

Sakura caressed her girlfriend's cheek and smiled. "You are beautiful, Tomoyo-chan…" Then she leaned in to kiss Tomoyo again.

Tomoyo was so happy; she couldn't believe that this was happening. She was afraid that it was only a dream and when she wakes up Sakura will be gone. She held Sakura's hand tightly feeling the warmth of it. It isn't a dream, it's reality and Sakura is there next to her. Not only as her best friend anymore, but as her lover too.

"_As long as Sakura is happy, I am happy too…" _She remembered. 'Yes, this time I am happy too…'

**Owari.**

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know what month the cherry blossoms bloom, but just go with it for the sake of the fic. This is my first shoujo ai ficcie, so R&R please. I'd really appreciate your thoughts. 


End file.
